The present invention relates generally to showerheads and, more particularly, to a showerhead assembly including a quick connect coupling for releasably coupling a showerhead to a shower arm.
Showerheads are known to be fluidly coupled to shower arms extending from a vertical wall. Typically, such showerheads are threadably secured to a respective shower arm to provide a fluid connection to hot and cold water supplies through a control valve. It is desired to provide a showerhead that facilitates quick removal from its associated shower arm so that it may be easily cleaned and/or replaced.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a showerhead assembly includes an adapter having a tube extending between a proximal end and distal end, the proximal end being supported by a shower arm. A fluid connector includes a ball having an outlet, and a stem having an inlet. A fluid passageway extends along a longitudinal axis of the fluid connector between the inlet and the outlet. A spray engine is fluidly coupled to the outlet of the fluid connector. A retainer body is supported by the stem of the fluid connector and includes a radially inwardly facing engagement surface. A collet is operably coupled to the retainer body, and is configured to be concentrically received intermediate the adapter and the retainer body. The collet includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced fingers supporting radially extending teeth configured to engage the adapter. A cover concentrically receives the collet. Distal axial movement of the cover moves the collet relative to the retainer body from a first position to a second position. In the first position, the engagement surface of the retainer body radially restrains the fingers of the collet from moving radially outwardly. In the second position, a radial clearance is defined between the engagement surface of the retainer body and the fingers of the collet, thereby allowing the fingers to move radially outwardly.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a showerhead assembly includes an adapter having a tube with a cylindrical sidewall extending between a proximal end and a distal end, the proximal end being supported by a shower arm. A groove is formed within the sidewall of the adapter, and a bleed hole extends within the sidewall proximate the distal end of the adapter. A fluid connector includes a ball having an outlet, and a stem having an inlet. A fluid passageway extends along a longitudinal axis of the fluid connector between the inlet and the outlet. A spray engine is fluidly coupled to the outlet of the fluid connector. A retainer body is supported by the stem of the fluid connector and includes a radially inwardly facing engagement surface. A collet is operably coupled to the retainer body, and is configured to be concentrically received intermediate the adapter and the retainer body. The collet includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced fingers supporting radially extending teeth configured to engage the adapter. A leak path is defined through the fluid passageway and the bleed hole of the adapter when the teeth of the collet engage the adapter distal of the groove.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a showerhead assembly includes an adapter having a tube with a cylindrical sidewall extending between a proximal end and a distal end, the proximal end being supported by a shower arm. A primary groove is formed within the sidewall of the adapter, and a secondary groove is formed within the sidewall of the adapter distal of the primary groove. A fluid connector includes a ball having an outlet, and a stem having an inlet. A fluid passageway extends along a longitudinal axis of the fluid connector between the inlet and the outlet. A spray engine is fluidly coupled to the outlet of the fluid connector. A retainer body is supported by the stem of the fluid connector and includes a radially inwardly facing engagement surface. A collet is operably coupled to the retainer body, and is configured to be concentrically received intermediate the adapter and the retainer body. The collet includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced fingers supporting radially extending teeth configured to engage the adapter.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.